bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
The Salt Desert - Part 1
The Salt Desert - Part 1 was released on August 1, 2018 ' 'The Salt Desert - Part 2 was released on November 2, 2018 Hey there whackers! We've got a new whack of content available for you max level players who've completed the High Jungle! Head South from the Cera Altepetl Boundary to continue your adventure! You must have 100% completion of the Cera Altepetl Boundary to begin. Three new zones await your well-honed bush whacking skills in this first part of the Salt Desert. This update has increased the level cap to 420. Happy whacking! Redeem this code for 1 free Large Energy Pack: SALT-DESE-RTUP-DATE -Official Codename Blog- The Shirked Landing ''' Quests Speak to the feline on the docks. The cat points towards a big tree up North. '''A Bluster-worthy Boat You found a Row Boat in the Shirked Landing, but it needs a sail before you can use it to cross the very squally sea. Look around for one in the Shirked Landing. *You found a sail, but it's too high to reach. *Find a ladder in Shirked Landing. *Attach the sail to the Row Boat. *Set Sail after the Red Man! Your row-sail boat is ready! It's time to set sail after the Red Man! 'The Chromatic Pools' You dock your boat on a dry and salty shore, riddled with colourful pools. Make your way inland. Make your way through the Chromatic Pools. Quests |name2 = Gnomons for Grover |type2 = main |desc2 =Grover in the Chromatic Pools would like you to find them some sundial Gnomons, which can only be found from bushes in the Chromatic Pools. |task2 = Find 15 Gnomons |reward2 = |name3 = Charcoal for Cheril |type3 = main |desc3 =Cheril in the Chromatic Pools would like you to find them some Charcoal, which can only be found from bushes in the Chromatic Pools. |task3 = Find 20 Charcoal |reward3 = |name4 = Torobochi Bark for Rosa |type4 = main |desc4 =Rosa in the Chromatic Pools would like you to find them some Torobochi Bark, which can only be found from bushes in the Chromatic Pools. |task4 = Find 20 Torobochi Bark |reward4 = |name5 = Lizard Skins for Lizzie |type5 = main |desc5 =Lizzie in the Chromatic Pools would like you to find them some Lizard Skins, which can only be found from bushes in the Chromatic Pools. |task5 = Find 8 Lizard Skins |reward5 = }} 'The Salty Settlement' Make your way through the Salty Settlement, following the Red Man's trail. Quests |name2 = Sandals for Sarahi |type2 = main |desc2 =Sarahi in the Salty Settlement would like you to find them some Sandals, which can only be found in bushes in the Salty Settlement. |task2 = Find 12 Sandals |reward2 = |name3 = Roof Thatch for Rommel |type3 = main |desc3 =Rommel in the Salty Settlement would like you to find them some Roof Thatch, which can only be found in bushes in the Salty Settlement. |task3 = Find 20 Roof Thatch |reward3 = |name4 = Salty Paints for Pete |type4 = main |desc4 = Pete in the Salty Settlement would like you to find them some Salty Paints, which can only be found in bushes in the Salty Settlement. |task4 = Find 28 Salty Paints |reward4 = |name5 = Peridotite Stones for Percy |type5 = main |desc5 = Percy in the Salty Settlement would like you to find them some Peridotite Stones, which can only be found in bushes in the Salty Settlement. |task5 = Find 23 Peridotite Stones |reward5 = }} The Train Graveyard A rail hub riddled with debris impedes your pursuit! Find a way through the wreckage. Quests |name2 = Tank Engine Blueprints for Tatiana |type2 = main |desc2 = Tatiana in the Train Graveyard would like you to find them some Tank Engine Blueprints, which can only be found in bushes in the Train Graveyard. |task2 = Find 18 Tank Engine Blueprints |reward2 = |name3 = Recyclable Metal for Marcelo |type3 = main |desc3 = Marcelo in the Train Graveyard would like you to find them some Recyclable Metal, which can only be found in bushes in the Train Graveyard. |task3 = Find 55 Recyclable Metal |reward3 = |name4 = Ghost Planks for Geovana |type4 = main |desc4 = Geovana in the Train Graveyard would like you to find them some Ghost Planks, which can only be found in bushes in the Train Graveyard. |task4 = Find 16 Ghost Planks |reward4 = |name5 = Blaisdell's Revolver Burial |type5 = main |desc5 = Blaisdell in the Train Graveyard would like you to bury their Revolvers in sand piles appearing in fields in the Train Graveyard. (Be aware that these little sand piles are spawn items, and may be a little difficult to see) |task5 = Bury 8 Revolvers |reward5 = }} The Caustic Chasm An old bridge breaks off into a massive ravine, halting your progress. Stay tuned for the next update! ''' '''Note: If Part 2 of The Salt Desert is not available at this point., you may cross the railroad tracks to enter the Flux through the "Glitch", Also, please note that the Flux (#19 at the time of this content release) is also divided into 2 parts. You will get a Trinket for the 1st 4 Flux puzzles you complete, and thereafter, you will get Flux dust for every puzzle completed, until you do 'Part 2 'of the Salt Desert. Go to The Salt Desert - Part 2 ''' for the continuation of the main story' Puzzles Puzzles have 42 pieces. Trinkets x175,000 , x11 |name2= Woven Bristlebark Ring |desc2= Crafting Schematics - Chest in the Chromatic Pools Increases your Maximum Power by 38 Trinket Requirements: 6 Sharp Chisel + 7 Tiny Gear + 6 Super Glue + 7 Silver Links |cost2= 0 |name3= Porcelain Skull Dish |desc3= Schematics - Field 3, Puzzle 3 in the Salty Settlement Increases your Mana, Power, Gold, Energy, and Less Nothings Odds Ratings by 190,000 Combined: Gushing Cornucopia +Ferocious Wand + Ligneous Idol + Resin Coin + Butterfly Knife |cost3= x22,500, x15 |name4= Tempered Magnifying Glass |desc4= Crafting Schematics - Field 5 / Puzzle 3 in the Salty Settlement Increases your Puzzle Piece odds Rating by 200,000 Trinket Requirements: 6 Bent Metal + 7 Small Crystal + 7 Medium Crystal + 6 Pure Gold |cost4= 0 |name5= Encrusted Carafe |desc5= Schematics - Field 3 / Puzzle 3 in the Train Graveyard Settlement Increases your Maximum Mana and Power by 18, and your Max Energy by 160 Combined: Blooming Power Ring + Constricting Bracelet + Writhing Necklace |cost5= x22,500, x15 }} Customization Items Ranch Items Secret Bonus Areas SBA 81 . Return to The Shirked Landing, and find the little T-Rex, hiding among the trees on the left side of the area (to the left of the wind sock). You must equip the Tyrant Lizard Mount to impress him, and unlock the SBA.}} This Puzzle has 100 pieces. The reward is 2 Diamonds . SBA 82 This Puzzle has 100 pieces. The reward is 4 Large Energy Packs SBA 83 This Puzzle has 100 pieces. The reward is Salty Scimitar sword SBA 84 This Puzzle has 100 pieces. The reward is Nomad's Star Schematic SBA 85 This Puzzle has 100 pieces. The reward is Salty Gnome Category:Salt Desert - Part 1 Category:Salt Desert - Part 2